


How Things Turn Out

by lightblue_Nymphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/pseuds/lightblue_Nymphadora
Summary: The beginning and the end.





	How Things Turn Out

Tonks couldn’t take her eyes off of her. They’d met on the train, because she’d said Tonks’s hair was cool. Tonks was eighty-five percent sure she was in love. Chestnut brown ringlets, bright grey eyes…. Tonks watched as “Fraser, Eden,” was called to the stage. It only took a few seconds for the Hat to shout, 

“Hufflepuff!”

Tonks sighed as the girl ran off to the Hufflepuff table, and she impatiently waited her turn. 

Finally, Professor McGonagall called, “Tonks, Nymphadora.” The whispers started as she walked up to the front of the Great Hall. She knew her hair was flashing through different colors, but she felt a little better when McGonagall smiled kindly at her. She placed the Hat on Tonks’s head. 

“Oh goodness,” the Hat said in her head. “I know a mind like that. You’ve definitely got your mother’s ambitious streak, don’t you? But...I see a loyal girl too. A girl who’s willing to work hard for what she wants. Slytherin, or Hufflepuff? Where to put you?”

Hufflepuff! Hufflepuff! Tonks shouted in her head. 

“Well there’s no need to yell,” the Hat said. “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Tonks yelped happily and jumped off the stool. She handed the Hat back to McGonagall, and spotted Eden clapping and waving from their House table. She rushed over, happy to be in her father’s House. 

But mostly happy to be in the same House with Eden.   
*

The wind had died down, and there were only a few people left. There had been an outpouring of the Wizarding community to pay their last respects to Lupin and Tonks. At least two hundred people had shown up, but there were only about fifteen left. 

Harry spotted someone he’d never seen before. A woman around Tonks’s age with grey eyes and brown hair pulled back into a bun. She was crying. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“I know,” he said. “I know.”

“She made the mark on the world she wanted,” the woman said, nodding. “She was good. She wanted to keep people safe.”

“How did you know her?” Harry asked softly. 

The woman took a deep breath. “My name is Eden...and Tonks was my... best friend. I was a pureblood introvert, and she was the metamorphmagus everyone wanted to be friends with. She made Hogwarts great for me. I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

He hugged her, and didn’t mention anything about the moment of hesitation he’d heard. Best friends…. “What’s your name?”

“Eden,” she said. 

“Well, Eden...I didn’t know Tonks as long as you did. But I’ve got a little rainbow-haired boy to look after now. He’s hers...and I know he’ll want to hear stories about his mom one day.”

She gave him a watery chuckle. “I’ll censor out the bad ones,” she promised. 

Harry smiled. “Do you want to come back to my place? You can see Andromeda and meet Teddy.”

She smiled at him. “Thanks - I’d like that.”


End file.
